


Nougat For Christmas.

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Christmas Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jack Kline still has his powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Jack tries to make Sam, Dean, and Cas a surprise Christmas day breakfast, but it doesn't quite go as well as he had planned. So he improvises!





	Nougat For Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fluffy prompt from my friend,  tfw_cas 
> 
> this is just a quick little thing. I have had some trouble writing lately so it was nice to receive a cool prompt that is different from all the angst I write. I hope you all enjoy! Merry Christmas. <3

Jack had left the flame going on the stove going while he was stirring the batter for Christmas pancakes. His goal was to create a stack of red and green fluffy cakes and present them to his fathers and his uncle Sammy as a gift. Jack smiled as he stirred the pancake mix and added for the food coloring. He followed the directions carefully as he moved around the kitchen and felt as if he was doing everything right...

 

That’s when the kitchen caught fire. 

 

“Oh crap!” Jack jumped and dropped the bowl he was holding; not thinking twice about the mess it made when it hit the floor. His heart raced as he put out the fire quickly with his angelic powers. The fire diminished but the burn marks on the stove remained, and so did the smell. 

 

“Yikes,” Jack said while laughing just a little to himself as he thought how much of a close call that was, and granted Jack knew that Dean was very soon going to scold him for even attempting to cook on his own without help. 

  
  


“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL!” Dean’s voice boomed through the hall coming closer to the kitchen. 

 

Dean had been in bed cuddled up with Cas when he smelled something burning. 

 

“Didn’t we tell that boy to stay out the kitchen???” Dean had said before, which only made Castiel cackle with laughter. 

“It’s not funny Cas, go get him. He’s your son anyway.” 

 

“Not today….not this early in the morning he’s not.” Castiel had continued to laugh and watch as Dean reluctantly got out of bed and rushed out, heading to the kitchen area. 

 

Jack knew what was up. So he quickly teleported out of the kitchen to his bedroom, coming up with a better idea for their Christmas gift. 

 

When Dean reached the kitchen he saw the mess that Jack had made and didn't attempt to clean up. He knew immediately that his new son was using his powers to avoid him, so Dean rolled his eyes and shouted, 

 

“JACK! BOY, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE AND FIX THIS KITCHEN I SWEAR TO GOD!!!” 

 

In his room, Jack ignored Dean’s roar and laughed silently. Quickly, he hopped into his boots and slipped into his coat, and teleported out of his room and into the kitchen.

 

Dean jumped when he saw Jack suddenly appear. 

“Dean, I promise I’ll be back in a few!” Jack chuckled as he wrapped the red and green scarf with little snowmen on it that Castiel knitted for him.

 

Before Dean could catch Jack, the young teenage boy teleported again. Leaving Dean to nearly hit the wall just as Castiel and Sam walked in. 

  
  
  


Traveling through his grace, Jack jumped out of time and space and landed on his feet in front of the old Piggly Wiggly store that was cities away from the bunker. Jack knew he had to move quickly, not in fear of Dean’s wrath but anxious to make this the perfect Christmas. And luckily for Jack, the Piggly Wiggly was actually open and filled with last minute shoppers. 

 

Rushing through the store, Jack aimed for the Christmas candy, and as he grabbed boatloads of nougat candies he felt his phone ring non-stop. He didn’t answer though, he only grabbed for the candy. Stuffing it into his arms and not caring about most of it spilling out and hitting the floor. 

 

“Uhhh, you need a basket son!” The storekeeper called over to him. 

 

Jack smiled and shook his head, “No thank you!” Then he teleported again, leaving the old man in shock. 

 

Popping back into the bunker’s kitchen, which was now clean with the help of Dean and Cas, Jack dropped all the candy onto the table and smiled at his fathers. 

 

“ Does anyone have ten bucks on them? I need to go back and pay the cashier at the store!” 

 

“Wait, what.” Dean furrowed his brows, but Cas immediately snapped his fingers and Jack smiled as the money appeared in his hand. 

 

“Castiel, what the fuuuuc--” Dean shouted, but Jack didn't stay put to hear what else he was going to say.  

  
  


Running back into the store, Jack rushed over to the old cashier and presented the money. Handing it to the man--who was still in shock-- and running back out the store. 

 

“Thanks for the candy!” 

  
  


Hopping into the rift between space and time, Jack traveled quickly to the bunker’s kitchen. But this time he was in such a rush that he roughly landed on Dean’s back, making them both hit the floor roughly. 

 

“WHAT THE HELL JACK!” Dean groaned and rolled over. 

 

“Sorry, Dean! Ahhh, Merry Christmas?”

 

“Get the hell off me kid!” Dean shouted, and Jack did so immediately. Quickly heading over to the pile of nougat bars on the table, Jack took one and tore it open, then presented it to Dean as a peace offering. Dean scoffed and grabbed it, taking a big bite. 

 

Jack smiled widely and looked to his father, Castiel and Uncle Sammy, who were looking over the Christmas pancake recipe and starting to remake breakfast. It looked like a perfect Christmas morning was about to commence until Dean said through mid-chew, “You’re grounded.”

 

“What!” Jack exclaimed. 

  
  


 


End file.
